wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian
Ian is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Ian is the Boss of Stage 14, Mountain Reverse. He is very defensive and strikes often. In Swordplay, his skill is very low. His level is only 161+.He is one of the first Pros in Basketball, with a skill of 1093. His teammates are Barbara and Oscar. In Table Tennis, Ian's level is 281+. He is not very good, and uses a Hotel Slipper along with Emma, Chika, and Steve. Ian is also the 7th best PRO in Cycling, coming 7th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ian is a Standard Mii. Trivia * In Table Tennis, rather than an ordinary paddle, Ian uses a hotel slipper ("bup" paddle). He does, however, use a regular paddle if faced against after beating the Table Tennis champion even though he is bad at table tennis. * His Japanese name is Iian. * Ian is the 2nd worst Boss in Swordplay Duel/Speed Slice. He is the worst male CPU Boss in Swordplay Duel/Speed Slice. He is however, the best boss in Basketball. * Miguel, Marco, Takashi, Ian and Steph are the only bosses to use the fat bulky black armor. * Ian may be related to Steve due to same hair color, facial features, uses a hotel slipper as a paddle and they're both standard miis. Also, both like a Green color. * You can earn his badge by making 10 edits on Guest Mii articles. * His name can be Scottish, Gaelic, or Hebrew. Gallery IanDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Ian, as seen in the portrait Ian.png|Ian as the Boss of level 14 in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (10).png|Ian in Table Tennis Luca and Ian.jpg|Ian is on the left Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_073751.jpg|Ian and his teammates Barbara and Oscar in Basketball IMG 0573.jpg|Ian in Swap Meet with Sota, Alex, Eva, Sarah, and Midori 2018-05-25 (23).png|Ian in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC02012.JPG|Ian in Swordplay Duel 15318651261391575865538.jpg|Another photo of Ian in Swordplay Duel 2018-07-23 (4).png|Ian in Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (78).png|Ian in Cycling IMG_0757.JPG|Ian swordfighting at High Noon 2018-09-15 (15).png 2018-10-08 (14).png Steve, Ian, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ian, Chris, and Steve participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Chris participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (109).png Siobhan, Luca, and Ian participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Badge-11-2.png 2018-11-12 (16).png 2018-11-15 (29).png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Megan, Ian, and Siobhan participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Ian participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with James as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Cole, Pablo, Rin, Ian, Rainer, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (43).png 2018-11-26 (48).png 2018-11-26 (52).png 2018-11-26 (65).png 2018-11-27 (126).png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_garfields_by_robbieraeful_dajce0n-250t.jpg|Steve with Ian Nick, Hiroshi, and Ian participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Nick, Ian, and Maria participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Vincenzo, and Ian participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Helen, Siobhan, and Ian participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Ian, and Helen participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Ian, and Helen participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Ian, and Helen participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ian, Ashley, and Rin participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ian in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Ian carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's who use hotel slipper Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:3 Letters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Males Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Two-time Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis